Story Time
by TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: Kise is reading in bed beside Aomine. The bluenette gets a peek at the book and insists that Kise reads it to him. The only reason why he wants Kise to read the book is because the book has gay erotica within it. It's the only way to get Aomine would be interested in books.


He lay there, comfortable in his partner's bed. The mattress supporting his back. The covers laying at his waist. His chest exposed for his boyfriend who was comfortable reading a book beside him. The male ignored his boyfriend as he was so engrossed in his book.

"Whatcha reading?" Aomine asked Kise as he tried to look up at the book. Kise didn't say anything as he continued to read. Aomine flicked his eyes to the book and tried to see why his boyfriend was so fixated on the book.

' _Slowly and sensually, Sora kissed down the chest of his lover and beloved servant. The male squirmed underneath the gentle kisses. He worked his way down the toned male to the hem line of his boxers.'_ Aomine read to himself. He couldn't help but laugh as his boyfriend was reading gay erotica. Aomine moved his head to lie on Kise's chest so he could get a better look at the book. Kise lowered the book to rest on his chest. Aomine tilted his head to look at his boyfriend. Kise had big, black thick glasses on to help him read. He was the only person outside of his family that saw him in this state. A slight blush was brushed on his face as he read. Aomine watched as Kise's eyes scanned the book. Reading from line to line. Side to side of the book.

"So your reading gay porn, eh? Wanna read it to me? Make sure you add in the theatrics. Or you can just react what's in the book with me. I'll do anything, just saying," Kise laughed and kissed Aomine's forehead. Aomine stole the book of Kise and pulled his partner on top of him. "I'll read it and you do whatever it says." Kise laughed at Aomine's sex drive. Kise rolled over and lay on Aomine's chest.

"I don't wanna. It's embarrassing," Kise went back to reading in the new position. Aomine rested his head on top of Kise's soft and smooth head. Breathing in the honey scent of Kise's shampoo. Aomine rubbed circles on Kise's hip. His skin was soft and supple to the simplest touch. He slid his hand to the top of the boxers. "D-don't!" Kise moaned as a hand slid under the fabric.

"Read to me then," Kise lay his head on Aomine's chest and grabbed the book. He moaned when he felt Aomine's fingers gently stroke him.

"Fine but no theatrics," Aomine kissed Kise's cheek and removed his hand from Kise's underwear and placed it back to his hip. Aomine watched as Kise tried to get comfy while resting his head on his stomach.

" _Tadashi couldn't help but moan at the attention he was feeling from his lover and master. He raised his hips, their bare skin grazing each other in the process. He wanted to feel more affection from his lover. He wanted the friction from Sora. It was natural for them to feel the way they did. They had slept around with many girls but it was their first time with a male of the opposite sex._

 _'I need you,' he whispered romantically. Sora made sure to pay attention to the erection that was trapped under the layer of clothes. He wasted no time is saving the penis. When he came face to face with the trapped erection he couldn't help but press his lips to its head..._ A-Aomineicchi what are you doing?" Kise stopped reading as Aomine had began playing with Kise's own penis. He had a grip around the shaft and began playing with it. The blonde haired male rolled his eyes as he wasn't listening to him as usual.

"Keep going, I'm listening," Aomine said as he stroked the sides of the shaft. Kise moaned gently and squirmed under his reach. The blood quickly rushed to his cheeks and down to his penis.

"We can't. My mum said no foreplay," Aomine shrugged his shoulders and continued playing with the penis. He just couldn't help himself. They were in there last year of high school and Kise was still following his mums orders.

"Your mum doesn't know how irresistible you are. I can't keep my hands of you. It's your parents fault for making you this way. This is the consequences of having such a sexy son. His partner can resist to touch him in such ways," Kise blushed and felt Aomine stroking the tip. "Continue reading," Kise picked the book back up and continued reading.

As the book intensified with the intimacy Kise began strongly reacting to the story. Aomine was relentless with Kise and enjoyed every time he tried to surpass a moan. Kise kept reading though. He carried on with pleasuring Aomine with his voice. Aomine placed Kise on the bed as he made his way down the erect penis. He pulled back the cloth and attached his mouth to the penis. Kise bit his lip as he suppressed a moan.

 _"T-Tadashi raised his hips t-towards the sky with the h-help of Sora. T-The young p-prince leaned over his partner. His f-fingers dipping i-inside the servant b-below. Tadashi g-groaned as a large d-digit seemed t-to stretch him m-massively._

' _I-I think you need a-a punishment. You l-looked at me in w-way that I didn't like. I felt your e-eyes trying to undress me w-when I was out parading. So n-naughty...'"_ Kise reached down and grabbed Aomine's head and forced him further on his penis. Aomine sucked to the end of the penis. The bluenette could already tell that Kise was already about to cum. He was dripping after all. Aomine happily bobbed his head up and down the shaft. His hands squeezed and gently tugged on his balls. Aomine removed his mouth and placed one ball into his mouth. He made sure to coat each testicle in his saliva. Kise was dripping with pre-cum. Aomine reattached his mouth the the shaft and quickly thrusted his head up and down.

 _"S-sora give one of his d-devilish s-smirks. I-It was known that it w-would make anyone weak in the knees with just one glance. T-they all loved his superiority o-over them. They were masochists to the prince's punishments._ Ahhhhhhh, D-Daiki," Kise moaned loudly so that his family could hear. His whole body shook with the tense sensation. The wave ran from his back all the way down to his penis as he cummed into Aomine's mouth. He watched as his boyfriend swallowed his semen. He cleaned Kise of with the box of tissue that lay next to the bed.

Kise felt Aomine lie back down beside him. His face snuggling into the side of his chest. An arm draped over his chest. Kise continued reading to the tired male. He was dozing of to sleep with the sound of the model's voice.

 _"Tadashi smirked when heard the delightful sound of a belt being undone. He was going to love his punishment. He moaned so loudly when the fabric striked his bare ass. One, two, three times the fabric came in contact with his skin. This was the love that he was denied and so desired. He couldn't be happier that his prince was giving the attention that he craved..."_ Kise stopped as he heard the soft snores of his partner. The blonde haired male joined Aomine in bed after placing the book under his pillow and turning the bedside light off with his glasses neatly on the table as well. Kise rolled over to face Aomine's chest. The bluenette instinctively pulled him closer as they slept.

-X-

Aomine sat on the bed with his legs crossed holding a book out to Kise. He was begging for Kise to read him this specific book. The blonde haired male was still reading his book with the prince and the servant. Aomine looked like a child asking a parent to read their favourite book.

"Read this to me," Aomine held the book out to him. Kise looked up from his book and sighed, he was too persistent. There was no other way to get his boyfriend interested in books. Kise took the book of his hands and opened the first page. Aomine quickly crawled up beside and beside him and lay his head on his shoulder. Kise wrapped an arm around him, holding him close.

"There's no words. Just naked women posing in strange ways. Aomineicchi this is a playboy," the male smiled and stared at the pictures in front of him. It was Aomine's favourite type of book. No words. Just pictures.

Aomine and Kise had fun determining which one of their friends would pose like the women in the magazine. They laughed at the dirty thoughts in their head. It was hard to imagine Midorima in a thong on all fours, staring lovingly up at the camera. That thought nearly made them sick. They agreed that it was more of Shūzō Nijimura, their first captain of Teiko.

-X-

 **AN: I hoped you liked this little one shot. The inspiration comes from Fangirl by Rainbow Rowell where Cath reads a book to Levi. If you haven't read this, I suggest you do as it focus on fanfiction writers. You will love it.**

 **Please review and tell me your thoughts x**

 **The part in italics is Kise or Aomine reading the book if it wasn't clear.**


End file.
